1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to spa and hot tub systems and installations and to protective systems for their water and power supplies.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Systems for supplying a tub with hot water through a water circulation system including a pump, a water filter and an electric flow-through heater energized through an electric contactor upon closure thereof, have become increasingly popular in recent years and, for present purposes, include so-called spas, as well as other washing or bathing systems of similar dimensions.
One problem with such systems, in which water is circulated vigorously and heated very rapidly, has been that components were vulnerable to damage before the user of the tub or system could do anything about it.
This contrasted the area of technology under consideration from other fields, such as airconditioning, electric control, and keyboard systems, where safeguards have existed for a long time against hunting, bouncing and similar detrimental effects. However, despite such developments in other fields, contactors in hot tub heating systems became burned and other problems occurred, when the user of the tub remained ignorant of a clogging of the water filter or other part of the water circulation system.